Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performing a user equipment (UE) autonomous resource reselection based on a counter in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
LTE-based vehicle-to-everything (V2X) is urgently desired from market requirement as widely deployed LTE-based network provides the opportunity for the vehicle industry to realize the concept of ‘connected cars’. The market for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication in particular is time sensitive because related activities such as research projects, field test, and regulatory work are already ongoing or expected to start in some countries or regions such as US, Europe, Japan, Korea, and China.
3GPP is actively conducting study and specification work on LTE-based V2X in order to respond to this situation. In LTE-based V2X, PC5-based V2V has been given highest priority. It is feasible to support V2V services based on LTE PC5 interface with necessary enhancements such as LTE sidelink (SL) resource allocation, physical layer structure, and synchronization.
A user equipment (UE) may autonomously select SL resources for V2X communication within the resource pool configured by the network. Therefore, a method for selecting or reselecting SL resources for V2X communication needs to be discussed.